


Snapemas 2020

by Hiddlestuck



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, M/M, Snapemas2020
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:00:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27821122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiddlestuck/pseuds/Hiddlestuck
Summary: The 24 days of Snapemas by deepperplexity on tumblr
Relationships: Severus Snape/Original Character(s), Severus Snape/You
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Severus crossed his arms and rolled his eyes while he watched her hang the mistletoe in the doorway. “Such a stupid tradition, wont catch me under it. I’ll sprint into the kitchen if I have to.” 

She laughed at him and elbowed him playfully. “Just wait Sev, sooner or later you’ll find us both under it.” She winked at him and walked back to the attic to grab more decorations. He didn’t understand why she wanted to decorate for a mostly muggle holiday. Sure wizards celebrate Christmas, but not in the same way. Severus played along with her though because he loved her and would do anything for her. 

Severus awoke in the night to find her side of the bed empty, he rubbed his eyes sleepily and yawned while making his way to the kitchen for a glass of water. She was leaving as he was entering and she stopped walking, tugging at his sleeve.

“Look Sev, told you so.” She pointed up to the mistletoe and leaned up to give him a kiss. He held her face in his hands as he rubbed his nose against hers. They both smiled.

“I suppose we can keep the stupid thing up, darling. It has its perks.” Severus stated confidently as he led her back to the bedroom.


	2. Christmas Card

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agatha Snape is the daughter of Severus and Janelle Snape.

Agatha’s mother tried everything to get her daughter to look at the camera; from dangling her toys in the direction to getting her father Severus’ to make a goofy face. 

Janelle sighed, turning to Severus. “Anymore bright ideas, Daddy?” He blushed, he always blushed when his wife called him that. 

Severus thought for a moment before putting his finger up in thought, “hold on I have an idea.” Severus stood in front of the camera, “Agatha Lillian Snape if you don’t do as you're told, you won’t get the treat later.” Agatha’s face lit up at the word treat and promised to do her best as any toddler would. Janelle shook her head at the bribery but took a seat next to her daughter. Severus took the seat on her other side, pulling Agatha into their laps. 

“Say cheese!” Agatha squealed excitedly as she shouted, flashing a toothy grin, despite a few missing. Severus glanced at his wife before wrapping an arm around her, smiling at the camera just before it flashed. 

~One Week Later~

“Christmas cards look great, Sev!” Janelle held up one to him, displaying their little family on the front. All wizard pictures moved and he watched as they all waved. ‘Happy Christmas from the Snape family!’ Was written inside, each card with a personal note written by Janelle herself. Severus smiled because he never imagined himself ever being surrounded by a loving family.


	3. Smiles

Severus barely smiled, he was only all smiles when she was around. She lit up his world and anyone could see that. Students visibly noticed the mood of the room change if she stopped by during a lesson and they were thankful for her. Their usually grumpy Professor’s happiness would linger on throughout the lesson and he wouldn’t be as hard on them. She would always be there for him, even if he felt he didn’t deserve her.


	4. Snow

The first snowflake fell on Hogwarts campus December 4th, and the joy spread throughout the school like a disease. Severus frowned, annoyed that he got stuck chaperoning the visit to Hogsmeade. He hated how the snow stuck to him and melted on his warm body. He grumbled in anger as he felt a snowball hit him in the back of the head. Who dared to throw it? He turned around to give detention to the foolish student but was met by his lover. His rage came to a halting stop, but still frowned in disapproval while raising an eyebrow in amusement. “A snowball, really? Are you that childish?” His boyfriend let out a loud laugh as he ducked from a snowball. Severus’ hands turned raw and red from the cold snow as he dumped some on his boyfriend’s back. 

“S-S-Severus,” he shivered out. “F-f-fine you-u w-w-in.” He folded his arms, unamused. 

“You have to remember that you started it and I had to put an end to your childish games. Now come here, let’s get you warmed up with a nice hot cider.


End file.
